


Brighter than the sun

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about fate...that it can come and knock you over the head when you least expect it? </p><p>Yeah...that's what happened to Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than the sun

 

 

It was ironic how cliché life decided to be sometimes.  
  
Like really, it would just happen than Liam was walking around a corner, with 'Brighter than the sun' playing through his headphones when he spotted Harry for the first time.  
  
Just as the song says, true to the word, Liam stopped in his tracks, _at the corner_ , staring at the handsome lad walking out of the Wolverhampton bakery with a massive smile on his perfect face.  
  
All Liam could do was succumb to the irresistible charm that seemed to _ooze_ out of the curly haired boy with the incredible smile and prominent dimples.  
  
Dimples…of _all_ things. Did he mention that he had a weakness for dimples?  
  
There was something about the lad that made Liam stop and rethink his whole life, wondering whether all the failed relationships of the past had been leading up to this moment.  
  
Suddenly weak in the knees, Liam leaned against the news stand wall on the corner. And _oh._  
  
The chocolate haired lad had _green_ eyes; Liam saw when the emerald gaze swept over him. Liam had always imagined himself falling for someone with green eyes, but he never thought that they could be as beautiful and expressive as these were. He just didn't know that it would be the angel standing on the street chatting to—was that _LOUIS?!_  
  
Holy hell.  
  
Liam scrambled to his feet.  
  
Now he had an excuse to walk up. You know since Louis was his best friend and all. With the green eyed boy's back to him now, Liam managed to catch Louis' eyes and waved in greeting.  
  
Louis' eyes lit up, 'Liam!'  
  
Laughing, he made his way over to the duo, 'Hey Lou!'  
  
Louis rolled his eyes at Liam's outfit of track suit pants and a white t-shirt. _Also known as his usual gym clothes._  
  
'Trying to be even more ripped than you already are?'  
  
Liam just smirked, 'Oh so now you think I'm ripped? What happened to _'oh my god, Payne, how much do you weigh?'_ ’  
  
Louis punched his arm, 'Shut up, you giant twat. The situation called for it. Now shut up and meet Harry, the green eyed ladies' man from the posh district of Cheshire. Otherwise also known as my cousin.'  
  
Liam almost gaped. He felt like crying and laughing like a maniac at the same damn time. This gorgeous boy was Louis' _cousin?!_ His stomach dropped to his feet when Louis said ladies' man.

Of course he would be straight.  
  
'Hey, pleasure to meet you,' Harry said, smiling widely.  
  
His voice was deep, somehow suiting the young face and true to Louis' word, impeccable manners. The raspy edge seemed to resonate inside Liam, shaking him from the core. His heart had taken off and he had absolutely _no_ idea where it would end up.  
  
Liam managed a weak smile in return, 'Pleasure's all mine.'  
  
'Oh I'm sure it is,' Louis muttered from just behind Liam, and he could just imagine the roll of Louis' blue eyes.  
  
Turning to glare at his best friend, he glanced at Harry, giving him a tight smile, 'Would you excuse us a minute? Thanks Harry.'  
  
Grabbing Louis by the collar of his shirt amidst severe protest, Liam dragged his best mate out of ear shot of Harry. Before dumping him unceremoniously onto the pavement.  
  
'What are you up to?!' Liam demanded, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Louis brushed himself off, mock glaring, 'Liam honey, you're practically drooling over him.'  
  
'I am not!'  
  
Louis sniggered, 'I saw your face when you spotted him. Don't tell me you don't think he's ‘ _the one’._ Besides Li, he has green eyes.'  
  
Rather than bothering to deny everything, _because Louis knew him far too well,_ Liam hid his face and groaned, 'I think I just fell in love. With a curly haired, green eyed perfect boy who happens to be your cousin…in the space of fifteen minutes.'

'Mate, I can't understand if you mumble into your hands.'  
  
Liam looked up, staring off to the side, 'I think I’m in love with your cousin.'  
  
'No shit Sherlock.’ Louis gave him a _duh_ look, ‘I know you Li and I know him. He won't hurt you. And besides, you’re exactly his type.'  
  
Liam was confused.  
  
'But I thought you said ladies' man?'  
  
Louis threw his head back and just laughed for a good twenty five seconds.  
  
'He's about as straight as those curls of his. Go for it, bambi.'  
  
Louis gave him a shove in Harry's direction before winking and running off in the opposite direction. Sighing silently, Liam went back to Harry.  
  
'Um,' He paused, bracing himself for rejection, 'Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?'  
  
Harry blinked twice, head tilted adorably to the side, 'Didn't quite catch that, sorry.'  
  
Liam flinched, 'Right. Sorry. Uh...would you like...to go on a date with me?'  
  
There was a silence for a few tense moments for Liam, before Harry breathed out harshly.  
  
'I thought you'd never ask.'  
  
Those five words sent Liam's head spinning in the most dizzying of circles and in his elation, he leaned forward and kissed Harry's cheek, whispering a quiet but sincerely heartfelt thank you.  
  
Before promptly turning a bright red. Oh Liam.  
  
Harry chuckled and brushed his pinkie down Liam's right cheek, 'You're quite cute when you blush.'  
  
Liam flushed darker, ducking his head.  
  
Harry's chuckles deepened, 'I get the sense that nobody has told you that before.'

'Yeah,' Wow, Liam's voice was wrecked with nerves already. He cleared his throat, 'Yeah. I mean, no not really.'  
  
'Then I'll make sure to tell you every day.'  
  
That was the start of a whirlwind relationship for the small town boy with the bambi eyes and the Cheshire charmer with the curly hair. Louis watched from the sidelines, ready to step in at any moment to make sure his best mate and his favourite cousin stayed together, no matter how bad or sad the argument had been.  
  
And to this day, Liam insisted, because he knew, that he fell in love with Harry the moment he laid eyes on him that day on the corner.  
  
Love at first sight exists for those who never look for it.  
  
As the song goes, 'Lighting strikes the heart, it goes of like a gun, brighter than the sun.'  
  
For Liam, Harry was his world, his sun, moon and stars. Harry _was_ him. Harry completed him. If Harry wasn't there, Liam knew he might as well not be either.  Life wouldn't be worth it because true love shines brighter than any sun.


End file.
